Metamorpho
Metamorpho is a superhero from DC Comics. Even before he was the Fab Freak of 1001 Elements, Rex Mason was already a thrill-seeking daredevil, hoping to one day prove himself worthy to the love of his life, Sapphire Stagg. But Sapphire's father, corrupt businessman Simon Stagg, belived that his daughter was too good for any man, decided to kill Rex. Sent to Egypt by Stagg, Rex was accompanied by Simon's literally neanderthal sidekick, Java, who himself was in love with Sapphire, and was promised her hand if he killed Rex. Rex's mission seemed easy enough; find the fabled Orb of Ra, and return it to Simon. But Java attacked Rex, and left him in the Orb's tomb, hoping that the Orb's radiation would kill Rex. But in typical comic book fashion, Rex was instead transformed into the multi-colored superhero, Metamorpho the Element Man, able to transform all or parts of his body into a different element. Originally hating his freakish appearance, Rex was forced to seek Simon's help to return to normal, but eventually accepted his form, and has since married Sapphire, and spawned a son with her Powers and Abilities Metamorpho is able to transmute his body in whole or in part into any element. He is able to combine and shape these elements at will. He is also capable of shape-shifting, and can reshape parts of his body and the whole at his will, including being able to stretch his body; he can also be solid, liquid, plasma or gas. His transmuted body is resistant to blunt force and energy attacks. He appears to be functionally immortal, particularly in his inert state, evident by the fact that he has survived death several times. He is a skilled martial artist, as well as an archaeologist and a detective. He is weak to the Orb of Ra, which is like Kryptonite to him. In Other Media The DCAU Metamorpho appears in the two-part Justice League ''episode "Metamorphosis". These episodes re-imagine his origin, which is ascribed to mutagenic gas that he was exposed to by Simon Stagg. He is a good friend of John Stewart and initially believes he was cheating with Sapphire on him, but comes to his senses. He later makes non-speaking cameo appearances in the ''Justice League Unlimited ''episodes "Initiation", "Clash", "Panic in the Sky", and "Destroyer". He is voiced by Tom Sizemore. 'Batman: The Brave and the Bold' Metamorpho appears alongside other members of the Outsiders in the episode "Enter the Outsiders!" He is a teenager in this appearance, and portrayed as a lighthearted character. He later appears in the episodes "Duel of the Double Crossers!" and "Inside the Outsiders!", the latter of which deals with his emotional turmoil and anger over his appearance. An older version of Metamorpho appears alongside the other Outsiders in the opening to the episode "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" He is voiced by Scott Menville. Metamorpho is introduced somewhat similar to his origin in the comics, but this time as a security guard working for Stagg Industries. In "Toxic," he is tricked into the testing site for the company's "Project: Metamorpho" drug by Simon Stagg (who was jealous of him dating his daughter), and is eventually transformed into an elemental mostristy. Batman initially thinks he's a monster before realizing who he is and that his genetic makeup is falling apart, meaning he'll die. Batman and Stagg lure Metamorpho back to the test site to administer a cure, but it fails and he seemingly disintegrates. After Batman arranges for Stagg's arrest, Metamorpho reconstitutes in the sewers. In "Monsters," Batman and Katana discover that a vigilante fighting crime in a run-down part of Gotham is actually Metamorpho, having grown accustomed to his abilities and decided to protect the people. The two aid him in fighting off paid high-tech mercenaries that were actually hired by Sapphire Stagg, much to Batman's anger and Metamorpho's sadness. He decides to keep in touch with them in case they need help, an offer which he takes up in "Alone" alongside some of Batman's other allies when Deathstroke attacks the Batcave. After using his body to protect the cave from the bombs, Metamorpho creates a chemical on Man-Bat's instruction to wipe Deathstroke's memory of Batman as Bruce Wayne. Film 'Justice League: The New Frontier''' Metamorpho makes a brief non-speaking cameo appearance at the end of this film. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Justice League Members Category:Self Hating Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Batman Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Hope Bringer Category:Legacy Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army